


Villain

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Pretend fighting, Protective Steve Rogers, Stubborn Tony, Tumblr Prompts, Villains and superheroes, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Tumblr Prompt-- Loki falling for Tony and the team being upset about it***********Loki is interested in Tony Stark, in Iron Man. So he begins finding ways to be alone with him, fighting him but not hurting him, thinking up ways to get Tony alone to steal a kiss.The team isnt happy about any of it, but Tony blushes and grins and FLIRTS BACK everytime the villain tries to woo him.And because they are both beautiful and stubborn... Loki and Tony get to be together whether the team likes it or not.





	Villain

“Stark." Loki landed on the ground and stomped towards Tony. "Call your team off, or I will be forced to hurt them."  
  
"Will you?" Tony shot back, and raised his arm to aim the repulsor right at the Trickster God. "Because every time we do this sort of thing, you end up retreating."   
  
Loki narrowed his eyes and stalked even closer and Tony smirked. In his suit he was the same height as the overly tall bastard, and he completely enjoyed not having to look up to talk down to him. He even opened his faceplate so Loki could absolutely see the smug look on his face.   
  
"So maybe--" he continued with a short laugh. "--you should take all that bluster and bullshit you carry around with you, and that ridiculous cape and maybe just--WHOA!"   
  
Tony ducked and scrambled back a few steps when Loki summoned his magic and shot a bolt of energy at him.   
  
"God it's so rude to interrupt me when I'm monologuing!" Tony snapped and fired a few shots off, hating how much he enjoyed the effortless way Loki seemed to dodge them.   
  
They fought hard for a few minutes, trading blasts and snarky one liners, until Tony popped a repulsor that should have blown a hole in the Demi gods chest, but instead Loki just wrinkled his nose and disappeared--   
  
\--- and reappeared right in Tony's space, so close that Tony stumbled back into a wall, and Loki pressed close to him, a curious look on his face.   
  
"You are adorable when you are cocky." That low voice was suddenly entirely too close to Tony's ear, and Tony had to swallow back his initial reaction (which was definitely not a moan. It wasn't) and had to lick his lips, which only drew that green gaze down. “I much prefer your brand of courage to the rest of these quivering mortals.”

“Tell me, _Anthony_ .” Tony's full name rolled of Loki's tongue sounding _entirely_ too good. “When you take this suit off--” Loki glanced down. “Do you prefer to wear silk or--”

“Tony!” The shout distracted Loki, who turned just in time to see Captain's shield flying toward him.

Tony's face mask slammed down and he was blasting away in a split second, and Loki barely managed to dodge the shield, sending a fierce glare at the Captain before shimmering away into nothing.

Tony flew off towards the tower, unsure of why his heart was pounding a little too hard, and why he couldn't quite wipe the smile from his face.

********************

It happened again, some time later. Another battle, another army of minions, Loki at the forefront with his magic and that stupid cape.

And maybe it was Tony's imagination but Loki seemed to be seeking him out, keeping him dodging blasts from whatever magically charged weapon Loki had this time. But Loki couldn't actually hit Tony at all, and about halfway through the fight Tony realized Loki was missing on purpose.

“What's your deal, Reindeer Games?” Tony flew in low and shouted at him, and Loki laughed out loud, looking entirely too pleased to see him.

“Perhaps you should consider yourself lucky I have not put you in the ground, Anthony Stark.”

Dammit, there it was again, his name said like that and Tony had to fight the shiver.

“Keep saying my name like that and I'll expect a date!” He called, and then there was a burst of light, a sharp pull and he landed ass first in the ground, his suit jarred enough to be temporarily offline.

“What in the actual fu--”

Loki had grabbed him with what looked like a lasso? made of light, and had yanked him right from the sky and into the dirt.

Tony opened his mask with a huff, but Loki was already leaning over him, a smile curving his lips.

“And on this date, would you prefer whiskey or scotch?”

Tony stared up into green eyes and managed to stutter, “Sc-scotch.”

“Hmm.” Loki hummed and looked down at his mouth, and then was gone, rematerializing halfway across the field, leaving Tony feeling like he'd been propositioned and sort of liking it.

**********************

A few days later, an ornately decorated box arrived at Tony's office, and inside lay an equally ornate bottle of scotch with some impossible date on it, and several symbols he couldn't read.

The note simply read

_Anthony,_

_I expect a date soon._

Tony crumpled the note in his pocket and coughed hard to explain the sudden blush, and put the bottle away under his bed.

*************************

Steve stormed into the common area several weeks later, already suited up, shield ready.

“Loki is at it again. Doing something upstate. Tony, suit up and let's go. Nat and Clint are already on the jet.”

“I'll just fly.” Tony offered and was in his suit and out the window before Steve had even made it back out to the jet.

He found Loki high upstate, sitting serenely in a meadow in a meditative pose.

“Are you kidding me?” Tony landed with a _thunk_. “You're hanging out in the flowers? Where's your army? I haven't destroyed any weird alien minions in a while.”

“Hello, Anthony.”

“God, I thought you were gonna call me Clarice.” Tony retorted, but there wasn't any real heat behind it, and by the way Loki smiled… he knew.

“It's considered customary when one sends you a gift to either send one in return or at the very least, contact the suitor as to whether or not the gift was appreciated.” Loki said, sounding a bit peeved. “Was the scotch not to your liking?”

“It's great.” Tony admitted, and opened the suit entirely so he could step out of it. “I just don't understand why you are sending me scotch.”

“Because you like it.” Loki lifted to his feet in one smooth motion. “Have you never had someone buy your presents simply to see you smile?”

Tony squinted at him. “But you know… you're a bad guy. I'm a good guy. You should be trying to steal my mind or my soul or something, not giving me expensive gifts.”

“Oh.” That little smile again. “I am a _god_ , Anthony. It is not for you to say if I am wicked or not. And I will give gifts as I see fit. And I would never try to steal that fascinating mind of yours, or that pure soul that you try to pretend is so damaged.” He stepped closer and held out a slender hand invitingly. “I would perhaps, have your heart, if you were so willing.”

“Oh my god.” Tony laughed a little. “Oh my god you _like_ me.”

“Indeed.” Loki's eyes sparked with something darker than just mischief. “I find myself drawn to you, as you are no doubt drawn to me.”

“I am _definitely_ not drawn to---” Tony sucked in a quick breath when Loki shimmered out of focus, and then back in with his mouth only an inch from his own. “Oh.”

“Aren't you, though?” Loki's voice dropped into something else entirely, something soft and--and _yearning_. “Aren't you drawn to me, Anthony?”

“Um-I mean--” this close the four or five inch height difference between them was _very_ noticeable and Tony was surprised to realize he didn't care half as much as he thought he would. “Yeah. I'm definitely um--”

“Kiss me.” Loki whispered then and Tony had closed the distance between them before he even realized he was moving, sliding their lips together and shivering a little because Loki's lips were shockingly cold, even though they warmed against his own within a few seconds.

“Again.” Loki murmured when they broke apart, and this time _he_ moved forward first, covering Tony's mouth in a slow easy kiss, letting his tongue press and tease at the seam of Tony's lips until he opened with a little gasp.

Tony was about half a second from standing on his toes (height issue be damned) and dragging Loki in for a _better_ kiss when the noise of the Avengers Jet tore through the air, and a split second later an arrow embedded itself in Loki's arm, throwing him several feet away.

Steve and Clint and Tasha came running out of the jet and Tony stepped back into his suit as fast as he could so they wouldn't see his face.

Loki grimaced, ripping the arrow from his bicep and stared at Tony, trying to see his eyes through the mask.

“Such a shame when first dates don't end happily, isn't it?”

And then he was gone, and the team all whipped and stared with open mouths at Tony, who had never been so glad to be hiding in the suit in all his life.

********************

Steve sure was mad.

“You are _never_ to spend time with that maniac alone again.” He smacked his shield on the table and Tony winced when the beautiful (expensive) thing cracked.

“I feel like you're over reacting.” Tony said, shrugging his shoulders.

“No. He absolutely is not.” Clint cut in, arms folded over his chest. “The last time Loki was that close to me, he got ahold of my brain and left me screwed up for ages. Stark, what the hell are you thinking?”

“You guys.” Tony rubbed his eyes behind his sunglasses. “He was sitting in a field of flowers. Maybe he was just enjoying the natural beauty of upstate New York.”

“Oh my-- check his eyes. See if Lokis gotten to him.” Steve snapped. “This is insane. You spent time _alone_ with him and now don't want to tell us why? What is going on? You should hate him, Tony. Last time he saw you, he tossed you out the window, or have you forgotten?”

“No, Cap, I haven't forgotten.” Tony said crossly. “But I just think--”

“He likes him.” Natasha announced, and they all turned to look at her. “Loki likes Tony, that's why he didn't hurt him. And we all have seen how in every fight now Loki always engages but never hurts him. He likes him.”

“Utterly ridiculous.” Tony crossed his arms and sat back with a huff.

“Oh my god.” Natasha actually laughed now. “You like him back!”

“Settle down, we aren't children.” Steve interrupted. “If Loki has some weird obsession with Tony, we need to keep them separated, obviously. Tony from now on, you are not to engage him in fights without one of there with you at all times.”

“Sure thing, grandpa.” Tony was sort of sorry that his spectacular eye roll was hidden behind his glasses. “Whatever you say.”

*****************

Well it was basically the most annoying thing ever having a member of the team shadow him non stop.

Especially because that member of the team was Steve.

The guy was just _everywhere._ For 200 plus pounds of blond and star spangled he sure was quick on his feet, and every fight they engaged in, from skirmishes to the rather impressive incident in England, Cap was right next to Tony every step of the way.

Three times in the past few months, Loki had been involved in the fight, and for the first two times, every time Loki had even looked at Tony, Cap was diving in and shaking his attention and pushing Tony away.

The third fight, Loki was watching Tony as he fought, the suit diving and flitting around, with Cap right with him, and Tony really couldn't be sure _what_ exactly happened, but suddenly a building was falling on Steve, and that annoying (awesome) rope light thing had yanked his suit to the ground and behind a crumbling wall and masked by the heavy dust and sounds of fighting, Loki had grabbed him and kissed him senseless.

Tony had barely remembered to open his face plate, or maybe Loki had magicked it open, but either way-- one minute he was yelling because a whole building was collapsing on Steve, and the next Loki was thoroughly, messily kissing him, and Tony was wishing he wasn't actually in his suit because he definitely liked being shorter than Loki and _really_ wanted to feel that lean body moving against his own.

And then Loki was gone and Cap was shoving out from under hundreds of pounds of rubble looking pissed but unhurt, so Tony closed his mask and jumped right back into the fray, a big stupid smile on his face because he could see Loki across the way with an equally stupid smile in his face.

Best thing was, this wasn't even the weirdest date Tony had ever been on.

**********************

It wasn't long after that fight and subsequent kiss, that Tony found himself walking into what used to be his office but now resembled the overstock room at a flower shop.

Every flower he could name, plus several he _couldn't_ , were piled on his desk and chairs and all over the floor and Tony could do was blush and read the card attached to an astonishingly large bouquet of roses.

_Anthony,_

_I grow weary of being watched when we have our moments. So tempting, to simply spirit you away to my chambers where we might talk and laugh and learn each other's bodies. To hear the way you pant and moan, the way your fingers would feel leaving scratches down my back. I would let you draw blood, my intriguing man of iron, if only to assure myself you are indeed present and not simply my imagination driving me mad as I lie alone in my sheets. I would beg, tell me you ache for me as I ache for you, and I will move the heavens to be by your side._

“Jesus Christ.” Tony muttered and fanned himself. “These Asgardians don't mess around do they?”

“What's on the card, Tony?” Steve's voice came from somewhere in the general direction of a huge amount of lilies in varying colors.

“Oh. Nothing.” Tony folded it up and shoved it in his back pocket. “Ladies down at the flower shop appreciate me. I've sent enough flowers to ex girlfriends to put her daughter through college.”

“I absolutely don't believe that.” Steve scoffed and Tony shrugged.

“I absolutely don't care.”

*************************

Later that night, very much later, really it was pushing early the next morning, Tony made it up to his room, stumbling through the door and towards his bed--

\--and stopping stock still to just stare.

“I-- obviously drank too much at dinner.” He stuttered and Loki-- from his position stretched out completely nude on Tony's bed--simply smiled.

“Are you--” Tony looked back at his door to make sure it was closed. “You're actually here?”

“My own bed is so lonely.” Loki shrugged lazily and rolled over on his back, one long leg bent, the other stretched out invitingly. “I thought perhaps I have wooed you enough to be welcomed into your bed.” He arched an eyebrow in question, and Tony was already nodding, already yanking his shirt off and unbuttoning his pants.

“Yeah. Definitely. What is this, by the way?” Tony kicked his shoes off. “Why are we--”

“Do we need to have an explanation for attraction?” That low voice went even deeper as Tony stripped, Loki's eyes tracing over him in interest, over the scars left from the arc reactor, over his trim body and down to follow the trail of dark hair that ended below his waist.

“No, but it seems--” Tony watched when Loki ran a hand down his chest, down lean hips and then even further, gripping himself and stroking firmly, his hard length looking like something Tony needed in his mouth.

“You're staring, Anthony.” Loki teased softly and Tony jumped, his jaw snapping shut.

“You are entirely too distracting from this distance.” Tony muttered and Loki held out one of those graceful, slender hands and beckoned to him.

“Come closer then.”

Tony was climbing the bed, pushing Loki's long legs apart and settling against him, eager to kiss him, to taste him and Loki simply moaned and lay further back into the pillows, arching his back and wrapping those long limbs around Tony to keep him as close as possible.

And sometime later when Tony reached down between his legs to get Loki ready, his eyes opened wide because Loki was already relaxed and open and _wet_ and Loki chuckled into his mouth.

“There are benefits to being with me, my love.”

And even later, after Tony had finished and Loki was still trying to come down, still gasping and moaning in an absolutely _filthy_ way, clenching tight to keep Tony from slipping out of his body, Tony leaned close and whispered, “There's benefits to being with _me,_ baby.”

And Loki rolled them over impossibly fast, drawing on his magic and running his fingers down Tony's body until Tony yelled because he was suddenly _ready_ again, still buried deep inside Loki's perfect body, and then Loki started riding him, all pale skin and dark hair gorgeous green eyes, and Tony couldn't remember why he ever thought this was a bad idea.

*********************

The next morning they were lazy together, holding hands and kissing and when they finally made it downstairs, each wrapped in ridiculous embroidered silk robes that Loki had summoned from… well no where really, the rest of the team was sitting in the kitchen looking mortified, and horrified and shocked and just…

Tony laughed and stood on his toes to press a long kiss to Loki's lips.

“Tony.” Steve couldn't even look at them. “Are you _kidding_ me?”

“Calm yourself, Captain.” Loki said smoothly. “You couldn't very well watch Anthony _every_ second could you? I was bound to end up in his bedroom eventually.”

Tony flushed a little but dropped his hand down to squeeze at Loki's ass, grinning when color rose in those pale cheeks.

“It was bound to happen eventually.” He repeated.

“Inevitable, really.” Loki slipped his arms around Tony's waist. “After I spent so much time wooing him.”

“Ugh.” Clint rolled his eyes. “Go _away.”_

Loki smiled, and snapped his fingers, and sent them right back to Tony's bed.

“Villain.” Tony mumbled and Loki laughed and kissed him.

“I think the wicked way you use your tongue make you more of a villain than I.”

“Oh?” Tony wiggles his eyebrows. “Shall we test that theory?”

**“Oh, absolutely.” Loki purred and slipped out of his robe. “ _Absolutely.”_ **


End file.
